2-(7-Indenyloxymethyl)morpholine used as the effective component in this invention is a compound previously reported as possessing an antidepressive activity (see, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,088). In addition, it was reported that the compound possesses a memory and learning effect and is useful as a memory enhancer, and hence the disclosed use is deemed to be different from that of the medical agent of this invention (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,356).